


To; The One who Inspired Me

by BooksandKpop



Series: To; The One who... [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Hyuk POV, Letter, To be continued maybe, again not beta read, fluff?, how to tag, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: I'm writing you this letter because you're coming back and I haven't spoken to you in 4 years so here's all my feelings on paper.
Written from Hyuk's POV





	

To; The One who Inspired Me.

I still remember the first day we met. You were so shy, looking down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing you had ever seen. It was easy to see how nervous you were, with your hands clenched into fists, slightly hidden by the sleeves of your jumper. When our manager said your name you jumped, ears turning red as you realised this was it. I never will forget how scared you looked, the fear in your eyes was enough to make my heart break. 

You introduced yourself to us again, although it wasn’t necessary, your tongue struggling to form the words and your bow so perfectly straight, an exact ninety degree angle. 

We all introduced ourselves in turn, I was last, being the maknae. You took your time to observe all of our faces, nodding and obviously trying hard to remember them all. Our manager explained that you only had very basic Korean, you looked so embarrassed at this, like you wanted the ground to swallow you up. Since none of us had great English, we would have to use translation apps or English speaking staff to help us communicate. You swallowed hard, your cheeks now turning red to match your ears and the converse you wore on your feet. We all smiled encouragingly, even Leo-hyung, all the members would make sure you felt as comfortable as we possibly could during your stay. 

You were taken away after introductions were finished, our manager was going to give you a tour of the building and organise your schedule. We went straight back to rehearsal, our debut was getting closer every day and it was very important we had everything perfect. Four hours later I collapsed on the ground with my other VIXX members, it had been a gruelling practice, drilling every point to be as clean as possible. I knew the air would be tense in the dorm tonight, it always was after days like these where our tempers grew short. 

They told us that you had already gone back to the dorm to sleep, your flight had only landed this morning and you had been awake for over 40 hours.

In the car on the way back there wasn’t much talk, only asking what everyone thought of you, and how we felt about you being thrown into our lives at such short notice. Everyone noticed how frightened you were, and Ken-hyung made us all promise that we would do our best to help you feel as comfortable as possible. Of course we all agreed instantly, we all knew how you felt. As I looked out the window at the night scenery, I thought back to the conversation we had with the company CEO, when he told us you would be coming.

“They won an international contest to come to Korea and train like an idol for three months, by far they were the best dancer, best singer, and their visuals are nothing to be scoffed at either. You will have to make space in your dorm because they will be staying with you, and they will also be attending some of your dance and vocal lessons. Please make sure they feel welcome here, I have a strong belief they have all the qualities required to make it in this industry, just like you six.” 

What were we to say to that, ten days’ notice of your arrival was all the warning we were given. It was a huge curveball thrown at us, but we were determined it would not distract us from our training. We were going to debut as a group and we were going to make our small little company famous.

When we arrived back in the dorm on the night of your arrival, there was a bright yellow post-it note stuck to the door. It looked like a child had written it with a shaky hand, but we understood that you must have been nervous and exhausted, the foreign alphabet difficult to grasp. There was only one mistake in your note, surprisingly enough, but we understood what you were trying to say. 

“I have been instructed to take the furthest bedroom from the door as my own. I apologise if that has caused you any inconvenience. I will be awake for breakfast at 7am sharp. Thank you for accepting me, please look after me well.” I cooed at how cute you sounded, even in a note. Since you were my dongsaeng I swore to protect you as any big brother should. 

We all went to bed almost immediately, I say almost because truthfully, we all peeked in to your room to check you were sleeping. The sight was enough to melt even the coldest of hearts, (I heard Leo-hyung aww softly). You were curled up in a tiny little ball, blankets clutched closely to your chest, and although there was still tension in your face, you looked more at peace then you had earlier. 

I dreamed of you that night, the two of us were winning trophies for our debut stages, grinning madly and jumping around holding hands.

The next morning we were exhausted but also apprehensive of what the day would bring. But we didn’t have any reason to worry. As I entered our kitchen, I smelled the most wonderful things. You had made us all pancakes, with freshly squeezed orange juice and berries. My jaw dropped when I looked at everything, it was only 7.05 but you had it all basically finished. When you saw me standing there, you immediately dropped into your perfect bow, greeting me so formally I thought it was too much. 

I very quickly told you that you didn’t need to be so formal, just honorifics would be enough for me. You blushed and agreed readily, and then apologised for any mistakes you might make when addressing me in formal language. Your sentences were halting, you seemed to have problems with certain words and mispronounced a few things. But I understood, I just smiled and nodded that it was alright. The other members joined us shortly afterwards, and you repeated the same bow and apology to them. N-hyung assured you we wouldn’t hold it against you, which you understood after referring to your pocket dictionary (which was adorable by the way). 

After the awkwardness of the first few days, we all seemed to relax with each other much more. Your Korean improved very quickly, although it was still easy to tell you were a foreigner. But the language barrier didn’t seem to matter, not when we were laughing at the ridiculous charades Hongbin-hyung tried to do to get his point across, not when you had to keep asking Ravi-hyung to slow down when he spoke because you couldn’t understand a word he was saying. The difficulties in communicating faded quickly, as we developed ways of explaining without using complex words or sentence structure, and your notebook of new words filled up so fast we had to go out and buy you two more. 

I understood why you were the chosen winner, even though your Korean wasn’t great, your talent was undeniably amazing. When you sang it was like listening to a choir of angels, so bright and powerful, and when you danced it was like watching music in motion. You could connect to a song and move in ways I hadn’t thought possible before, telling stories through your movements, leaving everyone speechless. You were breath-taking, I could never stop watching you.

You had a unique connection with each of the members of VIXX. 

N-hyung acted like your mother, always making sure you had eaten and were getting enough rest, insisting you drank plenty of water and checking that you understood what was going on. 

Leo-hyung was your rock, a silent companion when you were feeling so overwhelmed by the stress and the intense schedule, he made you feel secure and was your shoulder to cry on. 

What you and Ken-hyung had can only be described as chaos, peals of laughter ringing through the air as he done his latest impression or decided a tickle fight was the best way to relieve some of your stress. I never heard a laugh as joyous as yours before, and I haven’t since. 

Ravi-hyung was your musical mentor, when you eventually were able to understand him, he coached you through the rhythm and pronunciation of songs, often helping you with translations. 

I was most jealous of your connection with Hongbin-hyung, you two always seemed to be off in your own world together, quietly discussing matters that I still do not know of. Two of the most beautiful people I had ever met, sitting together and smiling, it was enough to make anyone swoon. 

But I feel like the connection we had was special, maybe it was because I was the closest in age to you, but you seemed most comfortable when you were with me (it might have been just wistful thinking on my behalf though). You always stayed with me late at night in the practice room to go over the dance again, or to practice vocals. We didn’t just work however, often our nights ended up with us both rolling on the floor in stitches over the least funny things. Sometimes we even went out to get lunch together, and those moments when it was just the two of us, were the times I felt most at ease with the world. You made me so happy, I could almost forget my looming debut deadline.

Soon enough though, the time for your departure arrived. It seemed like it had just crept up on us all of a sudden. One day the six of us were joking about in the studio taking a break, cracking up over your still often stilted Korean sentences. Then the next, we were all waving you a very tearful goodbye as you made your way towards the gate in the airport, you were going home. We didn’t know if we would ever see you again. 

Even though you had made incredible progress with your language, and your dancing and singing skills were well up to scratch, CEO felt that the Korean people weren’t ready for an international idol just yet. We all cried that night, me more than the others, the last whispered words of “Goodbye Han Sanghyuk, remember me” floating around in my head. I hugged you so tightly I felt I would break you, but you squeezed back just as tight, expelling all the air from my lungs. 

One week later we had our debut, gaining love from hundreds of fans, there was only one international fan. It was you, and it made my heart swell with joy to know you had watched us perform, you saw what all our hard work had finally come to. 

I wish I had stayed in touch with you these last four years, but as the numbers of our fans increased, and our schedules became more hectic, I couldn’t find the time to search for your comments. I knew you were still there, or at least I had always hoped you were. I never forgot about you though, in times of great stress I would think of you. The way your smile reached up to your eyes and brightened up the whole room, how your laugh would stay echoing in my ear for hours after I heard it, the way you sang sad songs until your eyes filled with tears, and how you danced until you had nothing left to give. 

Thoughts of you pushed me to better myself, you inspired me. I wanted to make you proud, wherever in the world you were. 

So I’m writing this letter to you, after our manager announced you would be visiting us for one week after we finish our promotions for Kratos. I wanted to put all these feelings on to paper, so that you could read them and know my thoughts. There is nothing I want more in this world, than to see you again, and to rekindle the connection we had before. 

I am slightly changed since we met last, I am a lot taller and stronger (fans have taken to calling me “ManHyuk” or sometimes even “The Incredible Hyulk”). My voice and dancing has definitely improved, and I am no longer afraid of my hyungs like I was before. I hope you still see me as who I really am, and I hope you have not forgotten me.

From; The One who (thinks he) Loves You. 

P.S. You still owe me a coffee after you kicked mine over during one of your tickle fights with Ken-hyung, I don’t forget these things.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting these as I go, no proof reading means no shame!
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a second part to this one, haven't decided yet.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
